Astronomy Tower Truth or Dare
by truemizzie
Summary: When our favourite HP characters get stuck on top of the Astronomy tower, only madness can ensue! RHr HG NLLL
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing! Nothing, except the notion of not owning anything! Oh…and the plot…I sort of half own half of the plot…but yeah…

Hogwarts Truth or Dare

It was time for Astronomy class. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood walked up into the Astronomy Tower early, so that they would all be ready for class.

"Luna, Ginny, why are you here? You're not in this class," Harry said to Luna, after he noticed that she had followed them.

"What do you mean, 'class?' There are no classes for anyone at this time of night, Harry," Luna said to him.

"What? Of course there are! This is our Astronomy class!" Ron yelled.

"No," Ginny replied. "All night-time classes have been cancelled. Didn't you know that, my prat of an older brother?" Ginny said back to him.

"What? You mean I came all this way for nothing!" Draco stated angrily. "Hey, you, Granger, why didn't you tell us?"

Everyone looked to Hermione. She had a strangely guilty face as she looked back at them.

"'Mione, what is going on?" Ron said to her.

"Well, I thought that it would be funny…"

"Oh, that's it! I'm leaving!" Draco interjected as he stalked towards the door. He put his hand over the handle and tried to pull it open.

"It's locked! What did you do to it, idiot?" He yelled to Hermione.

" I didn't do anything…oh, get out of the way-Alohamora!" Hermione tried to open the door again. It was still locked. "Uh oh."

"What? What is it?" Neville asked, horrified.

Suddenly, Luna's giggling could be heard from behind all of the students. They had been crowding around the door.

"Sillies! Don't you know! They put a spell on the doors! We won't be let out until morning!" she laughed.

"What?" Harry yelled. "We'll all freeze out here!"

"We'll turn blue! My complexion!" Neville complained.

"We'll totally starve!" Ron continued.

"We'll, like, DIE!" Draco finished.

And they all huddled together, trying to keep warm even though it was still hot out.

"I say we eat Longbottom first…he has the most meat on him…" Draco told all of them. Harry grunted in a caveman-ish way to this and Ron started doing a traditional dance around a perplexed Neville…to prepare him…

"Oh, will all of you relax," Ginny said, annoyed at the boys around her. "We'll just have to…pass some time…that way you guys won't be so worried!"

"Pass the time? Pass the time, she says!" Draco stuttered out. He had a look of terror on his face.

"Malfoy, relax…" Hermione said quietly.

"Well, what else do you suggest I do, Granger?"

"I quite like Ginny's idea," Luna interrupted. "We can play a game."

"It's settled then," Ginny decided. "What do you all want to play?"

There was complete silence from the group. Then Hermione spoke up, and told her idea.

"How about…Truth or Dare?"

"Oh, good idea!" Luna called to her, in a surprisingly happy tone.

"Hey, isn't that the game where you have to either tell a secret or do something stupid?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it is," Hermione replied, matter-of-factly.

"That's settled too! Does everyone know how to play?" Ginny asked. Everyone nodded their heads slowly. Draco crossed his arms, but nodded like the rest of the group.

Everyone sat down in a circular formation. Ginny decided that she would start the game off.

"Okay," she said. "Luna…truth or dare?"

"Truth," Luna replied.

"Okay…do you really believe everything in the Quibbler?"

"Well…" everyone looked at her intently. "No! I don't actually think the Snorkack is real, okay?" Several of them started giggling. Luna looked towards Harry.

"Harry…truth or dare?"

"Dare," Harry replied, trying to look brave.

"Okay…I dare you to…subscribe to the Quibbler!" Hermione giggled at Luna's pride in her dare. Luna sent her a glare and she stopped.

"Oh, but I don't have an Owl to send my subscription money."

"Oh, that's fine. Because in order to subscribe, all you have to do is say: 'I believe in the Quibbler 100 percent' at the top of your lungs!" Hermione laughed loudly at this. Luna looked proud of herself.

Harry walked over to one of the Astronomy tower windows and screamed what he had to scream. Suddenly, "Harry Potter Loves the Quibbler" was written in the sky with huge purple calligraphy.

"I'll be getting letters about that one…" Harry stated as he sat down. He looked to Draco.

"Malfoy…truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Malfoy replied, with a feeble attempt to look as brave as Harry did.

"Okay…I dare you to…sing me a song," Harry said to him, looking very proud. Suddenly, a smirk spread across Malfoy's face.

"Okay, Potter," He cleared his throat. "THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS! YES IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS! SOME PEOPLE STARTED SINGING NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS, AND THEY'LL CONTINUE SINGING IT FOREVER JUST BECAUSE THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS…"

He continued for a few minutes until he finally gave into the begging for him to stop. He smirked and looked at Ron.

"Weasley, truth or dare?"

"Um…truth?" Ron answered.

"How convincing. Anyway…who do you love?"

Ron glared at him for a moment, then smirked.

"I, Ronald Weasley, love-" everyone leaned in for a moment. "My MOTHER!"

Malfoy's smirk turned to a look of horror, and everyone else started giggling. Hermione laughed also, but seemed the tiniest bit disappointed with this answer.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Malfoy yelled.

"Really? Hm…but I told the truth," Ron replied proudly.

"Blood traitor…" Draco mumbled.

"Ferret face!" Ron laughed out, and everyone started chanting "ferret face!" as Malfoy crossed his arms.

"Anyway," Ron said happily. "Neville, truth or dare?"

"Um…truth?" Neville replied, hoping that was the safe answer.

"Which of the people in this Astronomy tower would you marry?"

"Um…" Neville began nervously. "Luna."

Everyone began to laugh, except Luna.

"Neville, how long have you felt that way?" she asked him.

"Since I first saw you…and your Butterbeer cap necklace, my love!"

Then Luna crawled over to Neville and kissed him on the lips. They stayed in that position for a moment, and separated. Everyone was staring, except for Ginny, who seemed extremely relieved that Neville didn't answer with her name.

"Sweetie, I believe it's your turn," Luna cooed to Neville.

"Ewwww! 'Sweetie!' That's so gross!" Ron yelled. Hermione looked at him.

"It's better than Won-Won."

Ron seemed to be deep in thought for a moment.

"Actually…yeah…you're right…"

"Anyway," Neville interrupted. "Hermione…truth or dare?

"Truth."

"If you had to kiss any teacher we've ever had, which one would you kiss and why?"

"Um…I would kiss…Harry," she said quietly.

"Yuck! Hermione, why?" Harry yelled at her.

"Yeah, I thought you liked Lockheart!" Ron continued, looking extremely jealous of his best friend.

"Well, I know Harry the best of all of my past teachers…and you've never taught me, Ron - I mean…oooops!"

"What was that?" Ron asked her.

"Um…nothing…so yeah, sorry Harry…" Hermione stuttered out. Suddenly, Draco laughed.

"Shut up, FERRET FACE!" Ron yelled at him.

"Hey, why did you have to capitalize it," Draco yelled back.

"Because, I needed that use of grammar to show how Ferret-like you were."

"ANYWAY!" Hermione yelled, trying to get all thoughts of punctuation and grammar out of her mind.

"Luna, truth or dare?"

"Give me a dare!" Luna answered.

"Okay…I dare you to…pretend to be a normal girl for five seconds!"

Luna's eyes widened. Then she began her five seconds of…of…absolute terror!

"Like, ohmygodmyhair! Like, ohmygodmytoenails! Like, ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod!"

"That's it, can we take a break from this stupid game!" Draco yelled.

"Sure," Hermione replied. Besides…it's getting cold…I'm going to try to make a fire."

"Hermione, are you a witch or not?" Harry yelled at her.

"Yeah…but the longer the break we have, the better!"

Please Read And Review!


	2. Round Two!

It took a long time, but Hermione had finally managed to start a fire without any magic, light, or heat.

"Wow. That was…impressive…" Ron said after she had created the flames.

"Thanks! So…who wants to continue the game?" Hermione asked the group, who were huddled in another circle around the fire.

"Oh, I do!" Neville called out, and put his hand up in a Hermione-esque way. Ron laughed at this…thinking Neville was just making fun of her…he wasn't.

"Okay…who did we end off with?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione had just dared me to act normal…so I guess it's my turn," Luna answered. She was leaning against her new boyfriend, Neville.

"Um…Draco…truth or dare?

"Truth," he answered, as he had already tackled a dare.

"Okay…oh! I know! Are you a Death Eater?" Luna asked him.

A few people gasped at this question. Malfoy started to stutter out a few consonants, but couldn't piece an answer together.

"Honestly?"

"Um…yeah, duh!"

"Okay…no. I'm part of an organization…against Mullets. That's why I've been so secretive lately…I've been going out to public social events and cutting people's Mullets off so they can be destroyed forever," Malfoy hung his head in shame, waiting for the embarrassment. Nobody laughed.

"Yeah…um…I'd like to thank you personally for that one, dude," Ron said to him. "My hair in the fourth movie was absolutely whack!"

"Yeah…um…thanks, man," Harry also said.

"When did you two start talking like that?" Ginny asked, completely confused at their new found lack of grammatical skills.

"Since when did you become my mother?" Harry asked her. Suddenly, he had a thought. He thought and thought about it, then twiddled his thumbs to pretend he hadn't been thinking.

"Hey, it's my turn now!" Draco yelled out, killing the awkward silence. "Okay…Potter! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, Malfoy."

"Ha, ha! Scared, Potter?"

"You…WISH!"

"Why do they always have to use lines from the movies in order to sound macho," Hermione asked Ginny. Ginny shrugged.

"Hey, I say lots of not macho things in the movies!" Ron yelled to Hermione. "Like…'Why couldn't it be 'follow the butterflies!''"

(Wow…weirdest…punctuation…EVER!)

"Good for you, Ron," Hermione told him, bored at his attempt at being…well…I don't know what he was trying to be actually. Non-macho?

"ANYWAY," Malfoy interrupted, "Potter, who in this room would you…muhahahaha…marry?"

Harry smiled. Why had he enjoyed this question so much? Well, remember the thumb twiddling…he, he!

"I want to marry Ginny Weasley!"

Ginny stared at him, horrified at his answer. "Why?"

"Because…you are like my mother. I am like my father. Destiny says we should get together, which is something JKR has been foreshadowing for years and years!"

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yes, Ginny, my love?"

"Are you high?"

Everyone laughed at this, especially Malfoy.

"Well…hmph! It's my turn anyway," Harry said, folding his arms. "Neville, truth or dare?"

"Um…dare!" Neville answered, trying to sound macho for Luna.

"Okay, I dare you to…dye your hair yellow!"

"What…NO!" Neville yelled. "I don't accept!"

"You know, when somebody at my house doesn't do a dare, they are put under the Imperius curse!" Malfoy laughed. Nobody else did. They inched away from him. Quickly.

"Nobody is performing any illegal curses!" Hermione yelled.

"Well, then what is the punishment for not doing a dare?" Luna asked her.

"Honestly?" Hermione asked.

"No, lie to us," Ron said, sarcastically.

"Well…the punishment for not doing a dare is…" everyone leaned in. "Dying your hair yellow," she shrugged.

"You're kidding," Neville said, his face completely annoyed.

"Hey man, yellow hair is super cool!" Malfoy told him, running his fingers over his own, practically yellow hair.

"You're only saying that because you left the blonde dye in for too long, Malfoy," Harry said, flicking him in the head.

Neville shrugged and pulled out his wand. He muttered a spell and his hair turned a Malfoy-esque shade of yellow. Luna looked up at him and stared for a moment. Soon, they had pulled each other into a passionate kiss, leaving the others to…well…stare. Harry flicked Neville.

"Hey, ouch! Oh…my turn…" Neville caught his breath. "Um…Luna, darling…truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay…I dare you to dye my hair back to black!"

"Sorry, Sweetie, but I can't do that. You look so…lovely with that new hairstyle…I couldn't bear to see you lose it," Luna told him, and put her wand to her own head, turning her hair a similar color. Suddenly, they started smooching again. Everyone was left in disgust, until Harry flicked Luna too.

"Ouch! Harry, why do you keep flicking us?" Luna asked him.

"Because it's fun."

"Oh. How very interesting," Luna said back to him, in an oddly interested tone. "Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Great…now will you FINALLY kiss Ronald already?" Luna said to her.

"Oh, fine! I mean…what do you mean…finally…?" Hermione said, and she walked over to Ron. She gave him a huge kiss - ON THE CHEEK!

"I meant on the lips, Hermione," Luna said to her.

"Well, you never specified."

"Granger, do you want yellow hair," Draco said to Hermione.

"But, technically I did the dare!"

"Trust me, Granger, this hairstyle can be created by more than just you! I didn't go to fashion school for nothing!"

"Oh, fine!" Hermione yelled out, and gave Ron the biggest, most passionate kiss you could ever imagine. She pulled away and sat down in her spot. Ron looked perplexed.

"There. Are you happy?" she asked Luna.

"YES! I mean…NO! That was…awful…" Ron replied, instead of Luna, and Luna giggled happily.

"Anyway, Ron, truth or dare?"

"Um…truth."

"Did you honestly enjoy that?"

"Actually, yes."

And Hermione crawled over to Ron and gave him another, yet smaller, kiss on the lips. They snuggled.

"It's about time!" Harry called out, finally relieved of the burden of trying to stay out of their 'old married couple' conversations.

"Um…Ginny…truth or dare?" Ron said to Ginny.

"Oh, dare me!"

"Okay…I dare you to close your eyes for a minute."

Ginny did so. While her eyes were closed, Ron and Hermione shared another passionate kiss. Everyone who was not told to turn away did so intentionally, except for Luna and Neville, who began snogging also, and Harry, who was looking at Ginny longingly. Which means that only Malfoy actually turned away, so I just told a huge lie in the above sentence. Go me. Ginny opened her eyes after one minute, yelled "Ew!" and Ron and Hermione stopped kissing.

"Gosh, I'm getting so bored right now," Malfoy complained to all of them. "Can we please have another break from this stupidity?"

"Sure," Hermione answered. Besides, Ron and I have some…important business to settle."

"Yeah, so do Neville and I," said.

"Ew, guys," Harry said to them. But he was thinking about Ginny…how could he get her to love him?

"Why am I so alone?" Draco called out, as he took out a quill and a notebook and began writing down more of his schemes against the Mullet population.

And they all took a well deserved break.

To be continued…

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Yellow Polka Dotted Mullet

Wow. That was A LOT of reviews! Thanks to everyone who sent in a review!

uasoccerbear08-They know about the movies through the magic of fan fiction, and snogging is just plain fun!

After about ten minutes of scheming, pining, and snogging, our good friends decided to get back to their lovely game of Truth or Dare.

"So, where were we?" Draco asked, excited to get back into the game.

"Somebody is a bit impatient," Harry replied, smirking.

"Stupid Potter…with your stupid near mullet…and your stupid, stupid-"

"Quit fighting you too!" Ginny yelled at them. "It's my turn! So…Neville, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Okay…why do you like Herbology so much?"

Neville's eyes darted from side to side for a second, then he answered, while hanging his head in shame.

"Because…I have a crush on Professor Sprout…" he mumbled.

"What was that, Neville?" Luna looked up at him.

"I mean, not anymore, of course darling!"

"That's better…"

"Okay, so…it's my turn?"

"Yes, Neville," Hermione said to him. She was already bored with the game, but she was enjoying snuggling with Ron.

"Okay…Ron…truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Ron answered, seeming very proud of himself.

"Okay, I dare you to…write that you love Hermione in the sky!"

Ron seemed to not want to do that for a moment, until Hermione nudged him. Hard. He stood up and wrote, "I, Ronald Weasley, Love Hermione Granger," in the sky. Hermione was gleaming as Ron sat back down.

"Okay, Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Harry answered.

"Oh, Harry, you walked straight into that one!" Ron laughed.

"What do you mean?" Harry answered.

"Well, wait and see…sucker!"

"Oh, just tell me, Ron!"

"Okay…I dare you to go down to the Transfiguration classroom and proclaim your everlasting love to Professor McGonagall, Harry Potter!" Ron gleamed.

"But Ron, we can't leave, remember!"

"Oh…right…well, do it tomorrow morning then!"

"Oh, fine. Besides, that leaves space open for more chapters in this story," Harry said, shrugging. Cheering could be heard from the Harry/McGonagall shippers from far away as they read this story, but nobody heard it, due to the huge lack of Harry/McGonagall shippers.

"Anyways, Draco, truth or dare?"

"Dare, Potter."

"Okay, I dare you too…" Harry thought for a moment. He then laughed. "I dare you to give yourself a mullet!"

"Never! I would rather give myself yellow hair!" he yelled, then Hermione spoke to him.

"Actually, due to the present yellow-ness of your hair, you must simply do anything we tell you to do and cannot be exempt by dying your hair a more yellow-esque color.."

"Oh…fine!"

Draco put his wand up to his head and turned his hairstyle into a yellow mullet, a tear falling from his eyes. Suddenly, Ginny began to stare at him. She stared and stared, until she finally ran into his arms and kissed him. Harry ran over and tried to pull them apart, but he was unsuccessful.

"Hey! The summary said I would get Ginny!" He cried.

"Oh, Harry," Luna said to him softly. "You should know that those summaries don't mean anything."

Harry thought for a moment. "Yeah…that's true actually…but Ginny?"

"Yeah, Harry?" Ginny said, pulling away from Draco for a moment.

"Know that I will always love you."

"Sure…whatever…Draco darling, I think it's your turn."

Malfoy blew a raspberry at Harry before beginning.

"Okay…Granger. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, Malfoy," Hermione answered.

"Okay…at the Yule Ball, were you wearing a wig?" he asked, and Hermione tried to run away suddenly. Neville tackled her down and pushed into the circle, so she was worrying-ly close to the fire.

"Yes! I'll admit it! My hair is far too insane to actually be straightened! There! Are you happy now!"

Ron looked at Hermione. "Hey, then why don't you where the wig every single day?"

"Why don't I call you Won-Won for the rest of your life?" Hermione replied, with a shrill tone.

"Point taken."

"Now, Luna, Truth or Dare?" Hermione asked, moving back beside Ron.

"Truth."

"Okay…why are you so weird?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because."

"Huh?" Hermione asked, confused.

"I am what I am because who I am is what I is," Luna replied, gleaming.

"Whatever. You know…I hardly care anymore! Your turn, Luna!"

"Okay, Draco Malfoy…truth or dare?"

"Hey, I just went!" Draco whined. Everyone glared at him. "Oh, fine! Truth! No more mullets!"

"What happened on your little escapade with Pansy Parkinson last week, Mr. Draco Malfoy?" Luna asked him. His eyes darted towards Ginny and back to Luna, until he finally answered.

"I kissed her…a few times…"

"What! You jerk!" Ginny yelled at him, slapping him in the face.

"Well, what can I say!"

"That's it, we are over! OVER!" and she walked across the circle, to sit far away from Malfoy.

"Fine…truth or dare Ms. Jealousy!"

"I'll take dare! Because I'm not a wuss like you who has to kiss ugly girls like Pansy Parkinson!"

"Wow…that made no sense…" Ron proclaimed as he looked to Hermione for clarification. She shrugged.

"Just ignore them sweetie."

"Okay."

"Anyway, Ms. Needy McClingy," Draco interrupted. "I dare you to go and be Potter's little girlfriend over there!"

Harry beamed and straightened up surprisingly quickly, out of surprise and happiness. Ginny walked over to him and planted a huge kiss on his lips. Ron put his head in his hands and spoke:

"I don't know whether I should beat you up for kissing my sister, or praise you for finding a way to get her to be quiet."

"I'll take the latter, Ron."

"Okay. How about I beat up Malfoy, then? For breaking her heart!"

"Sounds like a wonderful idea," Luna proclaimed.

"Yeah," Neville continued, "It sounds like fun!"

"No, please don't!" Malfoy yelled, but they had already started moving towards him. Then, they all stopped, fell backwards, and staring rolling around and laughing.

"What, what is so funny?" Draco yelled at them.

"Your…your hair!" Hermione said to him.

"I think you messed up your spell a bit…" Harry continued.

"Yeah, because it's staring to get hot pink spots in it!" Ginny finished. Draco fumed and began to run his hands through his yellow polka dot mullet.

"I hate you all," he decided. Then Neville spoke up.

"Hey, I'm getting tired…don't you all think we should get some rest?"

"Yeah, I do," Hermione agreed. "Besides, we have to be wide awake to watch Harry proclaim his everlasting love to McGonagall!" she laughed.

"Oh, shut up! Let's just go to bed!" Harry yelled at her, and went to lie down on the ground. Everyone else found a spot of floor and fell asleep. All of them except for Draco. He stayed awake for a long time.

"Why am I so alone…I'm so alone…" he cried into his knees. Suddenly, a bright light shone down from a space shuttle and a man with red slits for eyes began to speak to him.

"Draco…defy the evil hippie Headmaster…or I shall give you a mullet!"

"Nah. I already have a mullet, thanks to these bullies."

"So, you won't follow me?"

"Nah, no thanks."

"Fine. Wanna play cards?" the seemingly evil man asked.

"Sure."

And they played poker for a while, whilst making conversation.

"Hey, don't you know my dad?" Draco asked the man.

"Um…no…" The Man answered, his eyes darting from side to side.

"So…what do you do for a living?"

"Um…I have to go…" The Man suddenly decided, and was beamed back up into his space shuttle.

"Well, he seemed nice," Draco decided, and fell asleep on the ground.


	4. Dare Personified

This chapter can and will contain parodied HBP spoilers…you've probably heard all about the book, but this is just to be perfectly safe…oh, and they won't be real spoilers, just humor-ified spoilers, so they won't actually say what 'really' happened in HBP…yeah, so you can read it relatively safely, I promise! Oh…and JKR owns all. Except the plot. Except for the part of said plot that she owns. Oh, forget it!

The morning came, and the first person to awaken was Draco, who seemed very excited to be able to leave.

"Hey…people…get up! The sun's out!" he said to all of them, shaking them awake one at a time. He gave Harry a bit of an extra beating, just for some good measure.

"Hey…Draco…stop it! I don't want to ship today, go to that fan fiction site for that!" Harry yelled at him.

"I don't want to ship today, idiot. Okay, actually I do…but that's not the point right now. You have to go and do your dare.

"Oh, yeah, right…you've got to go and tell McGonagall how much love you have for her," Ron said to him proudly.

"Oh…right…well, let's go then."

They all got up and walked towards the door.

"Hermione, if you'll do the honors," Ginny said to Hermione. Hermione went right up to the door and clasped her hand over the handle.

"Here's hoping…" she said, and she pulled it open. They all let out a small cheer, and frolicked out of the tower happily.

The first place they went to was the Great Hall. Why? Why, to eat breakfast, of course! You can't get through the day without a good breakfast! It's the most important meal of the day! Still, here's what happened when they actually entered the Hall…

A lot of laughter.

Harry bravely walked into the Hall first, with Ginny by his side. Now, it's safe to say that not every single person in the Wizarding World had read "Harry Potter Loves The Quibbler" in the sky when they walked outside, but it is safe to say that they had all heard about it. Why? The first thing Harry noticed in the Hall was an army of Owls, all swooping down to him, carrying fan mail. One plopped The Daily Prophet by his feet, and he read the front page, which showed a picture of his embarrassing dare. The 'Kids In The Hall' (Okay, bad joke!) all giggled at him maliciously, but hey, that's the price you pay for fame!

The next person to walk in was Hermione. She had nothing strange about her…minus the fact that Ron was hanging off of her arm. Most of the students simply stared, but Lavender did something different…that being running out of the Hall bawling her eyes out, while being chased by Parvati.

Next to come in were Luna and Neville. Their new hair colors were followed with some admiring looks, and some…"friendly" looks. They smooched a tiny smooch, and went to sit down at the Griffindor table, where the previous students had already gone.

And finally, Draco Malfoy walked into the Great Hall, with his yellow polka dotted mullet following behind him. Now, take whatever you are doing after reading this, and magnify it. If you had an entire Hall of people laughing at you, what would you do? You'd probably run, but Draco didn't. He sat down proudly at the Slytherin table and smiled at the Hall. The laughter soon ended, and everyone ate their breakfasts.

After he ate, Harry looked up at Dumbledore. Instead of seeing a twinkling eye, he saw a serious look.

"Um…I have to go guys…" he said to his friends, as he and Dumbledore teleported out of the Hall to (spoiler) and to (bigger spoiler) and even to (the biggest spoiler EVER!).

It was a very exciting (spoiler).

Suddenly, it was night time. The gang had spent the entire day waiting for Harry to return so that he could complete his dare. They also noticed that Draco Malfoy had mysteriously disappeared. How curios!

So, somehow, and through many spoilers, they all found themselves sitting around an unconscious Bill Weasley. All except Draco Malfoy. Ron looked to a now present Remus Lupin.

"It won't be a real…well…you know, Professor Lupin, will it?" He asked.

"No, but it will probably have the qualities of one," Lupin replied.

"What qualities are those?" an also now present Tonks asked him.

"Well, it will be shaggy, and impossible to style," Lupin answered.

"Great! Now let's ship!"

"Okay!"

And the two proceeded to ship. Oh, and yes, it was true. Bill had been given a near mullet. Oh, the horror!

Suddenly, Dumbledore was carried in by Hagrid, the rest of the Weasley family following behind him. Harry ran over to the bed Dumbledore was laid in and began to cry. Dumbledore's formerly groovy beard had been replaced with a beard that carried a strange resemblance to a mullet. All of the younger witches and wizards were taken out of the room. They talked outside in the hallway.

"Harry…" Luna asked him. "Is it permanent?"

"I think so," Harry answered her, hanging his own head in shame. He knew he should have brought his scissors!

"I can't believe that Malfoy would do this…" Neville whispered.

"Actually, he didn't. Snape did. It turns out that Draco had been working for Voldemort…since last night, when Voldy came around to see him. I guess he came while we were sleeping. Anyway, Draco freaked out, and Snape had to do all of the clipping."

"Wait, Harry?" Hermione asked him. "If Voldemort was here last night, why didn't he kill you?"

"Why would he kill a Horcrux of His! Duh!"

"A what? Harry, we all know that you're not actually a Horcrux, that would be a far too depressing end for the readers!" Ron yelled at Harry.

"No, Voldemort didn't kill Harry because he was too busy playing cards with Malfoy," Luna said suddenly. Everyone stared at her.

"How do you know?" Neville asked Luna.

"I have a bit of a gambling problem, okay?"

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall walked out of the Hospital Wing.

"Potter, could you come with me to his…well…my office please?"

Harry said goodbye to his friends and followed his Professor. The all secretly followed behind though, waiting for him to finally complete his dare.

They spoke for a moment in Dumbledore's old office. You see, Dumbledore had to leave the school forever so that he could find the golden hairdresser…the only man alive who could get rid of his magical mullet beard.

"Harry, I would like to talk to you about the future of Hogwarts before the Minister gets here-"

"Wait, Professor! There's something I need to tell you first!" Harry interjected, and he took a deep breath.

"Yes, Potter?"

The rest of the gang listened to the conversation outside the door of the Office. While they heard McGonagall giving Harry seventeen weeks of summer and school time detention, Hermione turned to the group, a strange twinkle remaining in her eye.

"So…do you guys want to play a game?"

The end. Or is it? Please read and review this story, and tell me if you want more game fictions along with your reviews! Bye!


End file.
